


Muerte

by BellaScullw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: El padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, había muerto y con eso una pequeña parte de su primo también.
Kudos: 3





	Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

Harry bajó y tomó el asa de su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing sin decir una palabra, dar una mirada o hacer alguno de sus gestos. Pareció momentáneamente un robot, pensó Dudley en cuanto bajó tras él. Su primo avanzó hasta la entrada de la casa mientras su padre se encargaba de estacionar bien el coche y su madre avanzaba para abrir la puerta, notando tardíamente el mutismo de Harry. Le dirigió una mirada extraña mientras buscaba las llaves, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca como si pensara preguntarle algo cuando su padre fue hacia ellos.

Apartó de un codazo a su primo y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede Petunia, querida?

—Nada, nada. —Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entraron.

Harry fue directo a su habitación, casi corriendo en las escaleras, tropezándose como si no pudiese ver nada. Escucharon el portazo que dio antes de entrar.

Su padre rugió, furioso. —Ese condenado muchacho.

—Está extraño —dijo Dudley, desconcertado—. Algo le…

—¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? —chilló enrojeciendo—. Ya tenemos suficiente con soportarlo cada verano. Colas de cerdo, coches voladores y la sala estallando… suficiente, suficiente -murmuró entre dientes con rabia.

Su madre lo miró con alarma y sacudió la cabeza. Él desistió.

Cuando la cena fue servida comieron con tranquilidad mirando la tele. Últimamente los asesinatos, accidentes y el clima eran muy extraños, Dudley sabía que no era el único que sospechaba lo que sucedía. Tenía que ver con ellos, con los _magos_. El solo pensar en expresar esa palabra en voz alta normalmente le asustaría, pero desde el verano pasado Dudley había superado el miedo y lo había reemplazado el anhelo, la curiosidad y el respeto. Algo los había atacado un verano atrás en mitad de un callejón oscuro, y fue esa magia que detestaba lo que los salvó.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y su madre se dispuso a lavar los platos y su padre fue a mirar la tele a la salita, Dudley comprendió que su primo no había bajado. No era que estuviese muy pendiente de él, pero a esas alturas ya tendría que haber sido atraído por el aroma de la comida. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, su madre preparaba comida para alguien más, esa persona era Harry pero actuaban como si no lo supiesen. Su primo comía y seguía con sus cosas extrañas. Esa noche no bajó.

Y tampoco las noches que siguieron a esas, ni en el desayuno o el almuerzo. Incuso su madre comenzó a ¿preocuparse?, ¿tal vez recelarse? Dudley no podía poner un nombre al estado de su madre, tampoco al suyo.

El tercer día, luego de que su padre fuese a trabajar, la pilló mirando a las escaleras mientras lavaba los platos. Parecía ansiosa.

—Ocupándome de él quince años —susurró—, es un desconsiderado. No se cómo…

—Puedo ir a decirle que perderá su desayuno —ofreció.

—¿Qué? —Su madre abrió la boca con sorpresa, después se recuperó y negó—. No, no, peoncita, déjalo. Ese es su problema. ¿Acaso cree que me importa? Puede morirse de hambre si quiere.

Y siguió tranquilamente enjuagando el servicio al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

Dudley salió esa tarde y cuando regresó con algunos dulces, que gracias a dios ya podía comer de nuevo pero equilibrándolo con verduras y toda clase de comida desagradable, escuchó a su madre golpetear la puerta de la habitación de su primo. Lo supo porque la escuchó chillar furiosa—. ¡No cocino gratis todos los días, niño malcriado! ¡Baja a comer al menos!

Después de tantos años de reproches, malos tratos y mucha indiferencia, era imposible saber si realmente era preocupación o solo rabia. Dudley seguía sin descifrar lo que ahora su primo despertaba en sí, si deprecio o compasión acompañado con un ligero cariño que no creyó sentir jamás. Harry siempre le desagradó, ni siquiera encontraba una razón en sus memorias vagas de la infancia, simplemente le había parecido un buen blanco para jugar y golpear, especialmente porque se resistía y Dudley siempre amó romper el espíritu de alguien antes de golpearlo. Luego de saber que era un mago, que todas las cosas que creyó ver que él hacía no fueron alucinaciones, sintió mucho miedo. Los magos eran peligrosos, fenómenos que podían hacer mucho daño. Lo peor de todo fue que no podían decírselo a nadie, nunca, porque les borrarían la memoria y les harían cosas terribles, terribles. Debía soportar en silencio.

Los primeros cuatro años solo encontró que su primo se fortaleció en carácter y mal genio, pero luego, luego… cada año regresaba con un semblante más sombrío, más pesado y acabado. En ocasiones creyó haberlo visto mirar con rabia y amargura a través de los cristales de las ventanas, en otras lo había escuchado gritar como se burló una vez, gritar, sollozar y suplicar en medio de pesadillas.

No quería ni suponer de qué trataban esas pesadillas… ¿Quiénes serían esas personas por las que lloraba?

Dudley quería no pensar en eso. De cualquier forma, esa noche bajó.

Su padre lo ignoró, pero su madre le sirvió al ver que Harry se sentó como un autónoma mirando fijamente a la mesa sin expresión, como si esperara que la comida apareciese sola.

Era la primera vez en muchos, muchos años (para ser exactos desde que Harry aprendió a servirse solo: a los seis años) que su madre no se tomaba tal molestia.

Dudley arqueó una ceja y su padre barboteó incrédulo.

—Querida —empezó a decir con la voz ronca de sorpresa.

—Es un completo inútil, no hace más que romper las cosas y no permitiré que mi cocina se ensucie por sus torpezas —masculló, poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Harry parpadeó sin escuchar.

—¡Ya es suficiente, muchacho! —Dudley y Harry saltaron sorprendidos ante el grito—. ¡Come!

—¿Qué? —murmuró Harry sin comprender.

—¡Que comas! ¡Tu tía se preocupa por ti así que no te vas de aquí hasta tragarte todo! —gritó, rojo de furia y el desencanto. Seguramente no le gustaba que su esposa se preocupara por un parásito como lo había llamado en otras ocasiones.

Harry comió pero no pareció ni darse por enterado de la preocupación de nadie.

Dudley lo observó, comía y al mismo tiempo parecía no comer. Era como si no sintiera nada, como si no se llenara ni disfrutara. Dejó el plato vacío, agradeció (miradas de incredulidad) y se retiró en silencio. Cuando Dudley espió más tarde lo encontró durmiendo sobre una silla, su cuarto estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.

Le dejó algunos dulces en silencio, con suerte mezclados entre sus propios dulces extraños ni lo notaría. Parecía que se había estado alimentando de eso los días que no bajó a comer.

Aunque esa noche bajó, Harry no volvió a bajar nuevamente en días, solo lo hacía cuando su madre gritaba a través de la puerta. Dudley a veces creía que su primo no comprendía ni siquiera el paso del tiempo, que no se daba cuenta que debía comer tres veces al día o que, para variar, no entendía que las horas pasaban, que el tiempo no se quedaba estancado ni se detenía.

Llegó un momento en que, seriamente, consideró preguntar _qué pasaba_. Era como si hubiese muerto alguien. Y lo triste de ese pensamiento fue que, realmente, había muerto alguien. Lo supo tiempo después, cuando aquel mago anciano y estrafalario pisó su casa.

El padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, había muerto y con eso una pequeña parte de su primo también.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ojalá a alguien le guste y pueda darme una opinión. No soy fan de los Dursley (no conozco a nadie que lo sea aunque puede haber e.e), pero creo que su relación durante ese momento de la vida de Harry fue interesante, especialmente porque Dursley ya estaba cambiando.
> 
> Eso es todo.
> 
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
